


Ballet Exam (Connor Murphy x Reader)

by WhereIPutTheOtherStuff



Category: Dear Evan Hansen
Genre: Ballet, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, Fun, practice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 13:33:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13571604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhereIPutTheOtherStuff/pseuds/WhereIPutTheOtherStuff





	Ballet Exam (Connor Murphy x Reader)

Connor nervously shuffled his feet as he stood on the spot. Pulling his black jacket closer to him as a cold breeze blew through the air. Yet again he got out his phone to check the time before mumbling "Where is she?"   
Today was a special day after all. A couple of days ago, he had somehow summoned up the courage to ask you out, after having the biggest crush on you for the longest time. In all honesty he never thought that someone as amazing as you would ever agree to date such a huge waste of space like him. It was kind of an accident as he got angry and sorted of blurted out "Well then why don't you just go out with me?" and the rest was history.

He was stood outside of the community dance hall on a chilly Saturday afternoon as you learnt ballet at the weekend. You had arranged to meet up today with Connor at 4pm because you usually finished half an hour before, so you'd have plenty of time to get changed and make yourself look more presentable. However it was now only a couple of minutes to four and there was no sign of movement inside the building. Connor started to tap his foot with impatience, silently over thinking everything. 'I knew that she wouldn't really want to go out with me, she probably left ages ago.'  He couldn't help but breath a sigh of relief when the front door opened.

"Do you want to come inside dear? It's far too cold to be out here on your own." said a kind looking woman as she caught sight of Connor huddling for warmth. He looked at the woman initially in confusion and then slight annoyance. But she was right, it was too cold to be stood outside.   
"Do you know if (Y/N) it still here at all? I'm meant to be meeting her here but I haven't seen her." Connor asked politely as he walked in.   
"Oh yes, she is still practicing. I do believe that she has an important exam next week. Follow me and I'll take you to her." the woman replied, smiling as she walked down the corridor. She stopped outside a room and opened the door, gesturing for Connor to step inside.

His eyes were glued to the floor as he impatiently walked into the room. When Connor finally looked up, the sight of you stopped him in his tracks. You were up on points, arms stretching up high. Your body was in a pose with more grace than Connor thought was humanly possible. Silently, he studied you. Your black leotard clung to your form. A look of concentration etched on your face. He noticed a couple of beads of sweat start to appear on your brow as you attempt to keep your body at still as possible in the pose.

You had been so engrossed by what you were doing, that you did not notice Connor entering the room. Raising one of your legs, you performed a pirouette. Spinning on the spot, you jumped and immediately stopped when you caught sight of him.   
"Oh Connor" you said as you looked at his dazed expression, with his mouth slightly ajar. That was when you suddenly realised. Gazing at the clock on the wall, a wave if guilt washed over you. "Oh no, Connor I am so sorry. I have a big ballet exam next week and I just needed to perfect this one move before I go. I'm sorry you must have waited ages, I guess I just lost track of the time." you said trying to laugh it off.   
"OK" he replied in an oddly monotone voice as the expression on his face did not change. It was as if he was still in a daydream, staring at you but not really seeing you.

You walked towards Connor and placed a hand on his arm, making him snap back to reality.   
"Can we stay here just a little longer? Pretty please?" you asked, attempting to make your best puppy dog eyes.   
"Fine" he said in a huff, however the corners of his mouth turned up into a smile and a quiet chuckle escaped his lips, letting you know that he was actually OK with it. He knew that you were working hard and that you staying late was a complete surprise to both of you. It was odd though, a part of him actually wanted to watch you practice.

You resumed your position. Slowly you lifted yourself up onto points. After doing it for a couple of hours now, your eyes started to water slightly at the pain. However, Connor did not even notice your discomfort as you appeared to effortlessly elongate your limbs. He marvelled at the sight of you, somehow exhibiting such strength and poise.   
Looking forward into the big mirror in front of you, you make sure that your body was moving into the appropriate shapes. In next week's exam you needed to be perfect.

Growing more tired, your eyes started to wander. Lifting your arms, you caught a glimpse of the other figure in the room who also just lifted their arms. Perhaps it was coincidence, perhaps not. Slowly you lifted one of your legs and sure enough the long haired boy copied you, causing a giggle to escape your lips. He was looking down at his leg, attempting to make it as straight as possible. His tongue poking out of his mouth slightly as he concentrated. That's when an idea crossed your mind. Quietly you walked up to him. Connor jumped slightly as he looked back up to see you now standing in front of him with a smile on your face.

"Would you like me to teach you some steps." you ask a little shyly, as you raise a suspicious eyebrow. His eyes widened slightly as your question had caught him off guard. You were also intrigued by how he would answer.   
"I.. uh... no........ I mean unless you want to." he replied. Your smile grew as you had hoped that he wouldn't be able to resist your offer. You knew exactly which move to teach him first. Would it be better if he just copied you or would you need to move his limbs into position? Silently you decided that if you moved him first then it would be easier to copy you.

Slowly you began to move closer. You reached your arms out towards him and began to hesitate slightly. This was Connor Murphy, the Connor Murphy who had thrown a printer at a teacher in second grade. Connor Murphy who there were so many scary stories about that spread around school like wildfire. However the thought and fears left your mind almost as quickly as they had arrived because this did not look like the same guy from those stories.

Gently placing your hands on his arm, you begin to adjust his pose until it looked correct. However, Connor tensed up at your touch. He knew that it was coming but it still surprised him. In all honestly the entire experience surprised him. You gently stroked your thumb on his arm in reassurance. Taking in a deep breath, he relaxed again.   
"There" you mumble before taking a step back to admire your hard work. It was odd looking at the normally aggressive, weed smoking boy in a graceful ballet pose. You began to dance, smiling as you watched Connor copy your movements. Staring at you as if he was seeking your approval.

To your surprise, Connor was a fast learner. His long limbs gave him the perfect physique for ballet. However what started as a serious ballet class for beginners soon turned into a fun goofing off session. You had shown him how to do a pirouette, which he frantically copied. Before you knew it, you both continuously span around the room like little children playing. The seriousness of your approaching exam melted away. Connor laughed, which was a sound that you don't think you had ever heard before. You also could not stop giggling.

Absentmindedly you continued to spin. The pair of you getting more and more dizzy. No longer paying attention you came to an abrupt stop as you accidentally bumped into Connor. He tripped slightly. Connor unable to stop his movements, leant forward with his arms outstretched to help his balance, his lips lightly touching yours for a couple of seconds. His lips were slightly chapped and the smell of his cologne mixed with a light scent of cigarette smoke filled your senses. Pulling away you could feel your face heat up and you could see that Connor's checks were also dusted pink. He stared at you with shock filled eyes and a worried expression, unable to process what had just happened. He was relieved when you smiled up at him.

Reaching an arm forward, you held one of Connor's hands in your own. He responded by entwining his fingers with yours. Giggling, you kissed his cheek.   
"I think I've practiced enough. Let's go out for that date." you say giving Connor's hand a squeeze, making him chuckle.

 


End file.
